Corpse Party:Rise of the Hunter
by Axel The Moon
Summary: A AU where Yuu is 14.Ten unfortunate student,ended up at heavenly host.But Sachiko did not expect that one of them is curse,she did not even expect a group of people armed up.OCxSeiko,OCxTohko,YuuxYuka and many pairing.Rate T,for swearing,death and lot of stuff.
1. Chapter 1:Prologe

Corpse Party:Rise of the Hunter.

Chapter 1:The begining

Somewhere in the resident at tokyo,are a group of 5 young teen,sitting on the couch,where they either playing game or watching TV.

One of the young,who is 16,with a black hair and dark brown eye,was check on his other two,one blue hair young and the second red hair,was playing it PSVita(A/N:no I dont have the PSVita idiot.)while a young man,with a unsusual large spiky brown hair with purple eye,was reading a book,or rather,a hentai last but not least a teen with a white hair with emeral green eye was checking at the computer.

Red hair Teen:Dammit!

The other did not flinch since they gotten use to hear him scream for his many losing streak again the blue hair kid.

Blue hair teen:Haha,that how you play Jake-San Jake:¡Shut up Sam!I get you next time.  
Sam:We see that.

Both of them,know as Sam and Jake,continue play the game they playing.

They having a nice life,until a strange beeping noise happen.  
Black hair teen:Finaly,they call.  
Brown hair man:Now we know why they sent only us here in japan.

The black hair boy press "call" and put on the a adult woman,problaby at the early 40th has a beutifull long brown hair with a ocean blue eye.

?:Axel,Drake,Tom,Sam,Jake.

All stood up before the caller.  
The black hair teen,know as Axel,speak up.

Axel:So you must be our operator.  
Drake:It been a long time right.  
Operater:Yes is.

The white hair teen,know as Tom,look at the brown hair,know as Drake.

Tom:You know her?  
Drake:Yeah,but only in one mission,which involve the swamp incident.  
Axel:I hear one of your team was ill at that time Drake.  
Drake:Yeah,but it heal,after we left.  
Sam:Wow,that mission was hard isn't Drake-san?  
Drake:Not much.  
Operater:Okay then,now time for the briefing.

They all look at the operater for the mission.  
In the past few day,they been sent to japan for a urgen mission,strangely,they sent only the leader of each squad.  
The operator speak in a way the chief say.

Operator:The reason why you all been sent here is that we pick up a strange yet powerfull aura at a want you to investige there.  
Jake:But why the five of us?  
Axel:Maybe they sent us because of the news at our headquarter.  
Sam:News?  
Drake:Didnt you hear?It seem all of the squadron have been disbanded.  
Jake:DISBANDED!?  
Tom:To make thing interesting,they created a 7 men squad,five is us,the sixth is her,the sevent,is unknow.  
Sam:Aww,we wont see them?  
Axel:Not anymore,we been reasigne to live here as a japan's defender.  
Sam:Yetta!I get to stay here!  
Jake:But...your a...korean...Sam.  
Sam:I know,but I never live in other places

Sam did a cat-like smirk at him,seeing Sam doing a smirk,the operater can't help but remind him of one of her own family.

Operater:*I wonder how they doing it without me?*  
Drake:Operater?  
Operater:Ah,oh sorry,I been spacing out a little.  
Axel:Anyway,what school is it?  
Operater:Hold on let me see...!  
Sam:what is it?  
Operater:It at Kisaragi Academy.  
Axel and Sam:KISARAGI ACADEMY!?  
Drake:You hear of it?  
Axel:That the School Sam and I were supposses to attend.  
Sam:I didnt know that.  
Operater:Seem like you two are lucky,now you guy need to investigate,dismissed.  
All:Yes ma'am.

All have left exept Drake,who is standing here.

Drake:So...will you tell me why you left your family?  
Operator:*Sight*so you hear of it too.  
Drake:It not nice you know,think about your family.  
Operator:I know,but it the safety of my family.  
Drake:But what happen if one of them get in danger?how can you know it.  
Operator:...  
Drake:No point then.

Drake then was leaving,but before he is close to the door.

Operator:What about your wife?  
Drake:...I...

Drake was thinking about it.

Drake:*Since when did I have a daughter?*  
Operator:Drake?  
Drake:Sorry,I take my leave...Good bye...Shinohara-kun.

At he say this,Drake left the room.  
The Operater,then check at her pendan and open it.

It show a picture of herselft with four other focus more at one boy,with chocolate brown hair with a deep ocean blue eye.

Operator:*Yuu,I wonder how you doing without me?*

She then focus at one of the four,it was a girl,with a curl hair

Operater:*Seiko...I'm sorry that I left you,I think you hate me because of it*

At this,tear drip down on her.

She think at it more about it.

Operator:*Maybe Drake is right,maybe I'll endanger them more,but I couldnt bring myselft to see them again*

End of Chapter one.  
**Next time on Corpse Party:Rise of the Hunter**  
Yui Shishido:Ah,I also found I nice but cute boy looking for you Shinohara-kun.

Seiko:Huh?

As soon as she say this,I head pop up,it was actualy,the cutes boy I ever met,I bet the shinigami will say Kawaii.

Boy:Um...h-hello.  
Seiko:Yuu!?what are you doing here?

**To be continue**

Disclamer:I do not own Corpse Party,if I did,no one die. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New Identities,Culture festivel.  
Author Note:This a very long one.

Sam's POV We are walking on the street at night in tokyo,it silent so I decide to say something.

Sam:Say,where are you going Drake-San?

I look at Drake-san,which he wear a green shirt,with a black pant and shoes,he smirk a bit.

Drake:I going to see my wife and daughter,and then I going to be a teacher at the Mushisawa academy.

As he say this,we stop our track and all of us look at he really,have a wife and child?

Axel:So you marry in japan?  
Drake:That right.  
Jake:Interasting.  
Drake:I know,I didnt know I have a daugher till recently.  
Tom:Sound like you been busy huh.  
Sam:What about you Jake-kun?what you and Tom-San are attending to?

I look at Jake-kun,he wear a school uniform,he has his favorite red shirt,but he now have a red jacket and black -San also wear the same uniform,except that he has white shirt.

Jake:We are going to the Byakudan Academy.  
Axel:Sound interasting.  
Sam:Interasting?How about a private school?  
Jake:Haha yeah yeah.  
Axel:Ok,but before that,let me hear our new Identidies.

I look at Axel-chan with a excite face,he wearing his favorite,black shirt,black pant and shoes,with his favorite jacket,which has a wolf symbol on it.

Sam:Yetta!I already have a new Identeties!  
Axel:Really?then what your name?  
Sam:My name is now Senjin Sarutobi.  
Axel:Good,what about you guys.  
(A/N:This is where thing go AU)  
Jake:I'm Tenjin Hashirama.  
Drake:Denka Amatoya (A/N:See what I mean)  
Tom:Gin Shinojin...or so I was supose to be.  
Axel:Why?  
Tom:As if turn out,I actualy had a family,and now I live with my three sibling.  
All:Really?  
Tom:Yeah also it Xeno Kizami (A/N:Good luck there Xeno,you need it)  
Tom:What about you Axel,what are you now?  
Axel:...Zenka...Zenka Namikage.  
Senjin:Yetta!let go to our respected home shall we.  
Denka:Agreed.

And so on,we split up in 3 group,me and Zenka-chan in our objective,while Tenjin-kun and Xeno-san to there new home,and Denka-san when to his family.I wonder how will they live out now.

Zenka:Hey Senjin.  
Senjin:Yeah?  
Zenka:Where are you supose to live?  
Senjin:I met this girl the other day,and her father decide that I live there sibling are not only cute,but they are nice to me.  
Zenka:Really?then what are they?

I look at Zenka with my happies smile I can do.

Senjin:The shinohara family.  
*A day later*  
Zenka Namikage's(Axel) POV Zenka:Mind if I help?

As I say this,I walk in a we split up to live,we went to the Kisaragi ,our first day was the culture festival make thing interesting,our class is 2-9,which is where his,surprisingly,new best friend,Seiko,attend her class.

Thought,after the festival,7 student left to clean up,so Senjin and I decide to stay.

Ayumi:Okay Namikage-kun.

I smile at this,I look at Senjin,which like me,wear a black shirt,but with blue pant,he also wear a blue jacket,he has a bird symbol on his back,which,make him and me popular.

A few hour later,we sit to hear Shinozaki Ayumi's horror story,when she finished this,a black out happen and Satoshi and the girl scream.

Imedietly,I active the Spirit Vision,which turn our Vision blue,but my eye change to blue as well,Senjin's original eye is actualy a deep blue eye like the Spirit Vision,so no one notice he active his Spirit Vision.

I close my eye,I sense 8 green spirit,which is Senjin,Seiko,Naomi,Ayumi,Yoshiki,Satoshi,Mayu and Morishige.

Later on I sense 3 other Green Soul,but for some reason,one of them,which is 14 and a boy,have a massive amount of mana(A/U:Spiritis like life energies,while Manais like power.),powerfull than me and Senjin combine.

I deactive my Spirit Visionafter it open and everyone scream in then it turn out to be oru homeroom assistan,Yui Shishido.

Yui:Hehe,did I scare you guy?  
Ayumi:Yui-Sensei!

I shake myselft and I look at the other for a reaction.

Only to see Satoshi,without notincing,holding on Naomi's breast(Is it double A or DD cup?)

Naomi:Satoshi...

Satoshi look down,and quickly react when he see what he has done.

Later then remember something.

Yui:By the way Mochida,I found a adoraber little girl who want to see you.

As she say that,a cute little girl apeared.

Girl:Hello everyone,it nice to meet you.  
Satoshi:Yuka?what are you doing here?  
Yuka:Oni-chan.

Yuka,then hug know Satoshi has a little sister.

Yui:Also,some here to see you Shinohara.  
Seiko:hm?

As she say this,a head pop up,it has a chocolate brown hair and a deep blue eye,look at us in nerviusly.

Boy:Um...H-hello...  
Seiko:Yuu!?what are you doing here!?  
Yuu:Seiko-sis!

He then hug this is Yuu that Senjin was talking about.

Yui:Is seem both Mochida and Shinohara forgot to bring the umbrella,so little Yuka and Yuu went to bring it for them.  
Yuu and Yuka:Mmhm.  
The girl:Awww.  
Naomi:Satoshi,I didnt know you have a cute little sister.  
Satoshi:Really?I never talk about her?  
Naomi:You never say a word about it.  
Mayu:We never really hear about Shinohara's sibling before.  
Seiko:Really?I didnt talk about my sibling?  
Ayumi:No.

And they talk,thought as is turn out,Mayu,was getting transfer to another is today.

Ayumi:Hey guy,can we do something?  
Zenka:Hm?  
Ayumi:It a friendship charm,call the "Sachiko Ever after Charm"

**To be Continue**

Next time,on Corpse Party:Rise of the Hunter.

Senjin:Wut?  
Seiko:Yeah,she was...trying to

She can say anything as she cry at my ,this day get worse at minute.

**To be continue**

Disclamer:I do not own corpse party,only the plot and OC are my.  
Author note:The one with the symbol,are for the name of the this is my first story so leave a review guy and hope you like it,the next episode is when thing get real. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Welcome to hell,A imortal child?  
A/N:This is where thing not only go AU,but also is where thing get interasting.  
=My Original Skill/Magic.  
[]=JLSHailstorm's Skill/Magic.

Yuu's POV

I woke up, I open my eye,I was greeded with a intense amount of pain in my chest.  
Yuu:'Ah,why it hurt so much?'  
I look at my chest and my eye widen in horror.

I was impale by a long sharp metal in my chest.  
Yuu:*Oh god,I'm gonna die,no I can't give up,I dont want Seiko-sis to see me like this.*  
I decide to remove the long metal from my it hurt so much.  
Yuu:-Wimper-  
I dont want to scream,so only a wimper I can do.

It didnt take long before I was able to remove the metal.I stand up and put my hand in my chest.  
Yuu:*I dont want Seiko-Sis to worry about me*  
I then chant something and a briding apear from the ground.  
Yuu:[First Aid]!  
The moment I said this,the pain in my chest is gone now.

I then look around,there are many desk and hole the desk seem small,like a elementary school.  
Yuu:*Is this...{Heavenly Host Elementary school}?*  
To make my correction I sense many hatred around this school.I then sense two green of them is seem to be uncounsius while the other seem to be on the third floor on the west side,but it fading.  
Yuu:*Maybe I check the fading one*

Imedietly after that,I went to the third floor,when I reach to the stairswell.

?:Hey there Yuu-Kun. I turn around to see-  
Yuu:Senjin-kun!

Sam(Senjin Sarutobi)'s POV

I walk around using stealth it seem it my lucky day.

After we use the charm,an earthquake hit us and everyone fall I woke up,I was in elementary school.I decide that I should be transform.  
After my transform,my suit change.I have a dark blue cristal legging and a blue cristal chainmail,with a blue cristal my back,was my Blue cristal shield and a neon blue sword made out of cristal.  
Senjin:*Seem like thing wont end well huh?But I get excite when there something there*  
I decide to use my stealft mode,when I reach there,I saw a boy,with a red shirt and a blue jean,he also wear a white jacket.

When I see it,I smile in happy.

It was Yuu-kun.  
Senjin:Hey there Yuu-kun Yuu-kun turn around to face -kun was happy to see me.  
Yuu:Senjin-Kun!

After a brief talk,we talk a few thing,it turn out that Yuu-kun was the Seventh that he is young,it explained why he has a large amount of mana.  
Yuu:Anyway,let check what in the third floor.  
Senjin:Ok.

We walk to the girl lavatory on the thirt floor.  
Yuu:There someone there.  
Senjin:Let check on it.

When we open one of the stall,we saw,what we didnt expect.  
We saw Seiko-Chan,hanging around the toilet.  
Senjin and Yuu:OH MY GOD!  
I react emedietly and able to put her down.  
Seiko:-gasping and breathing.-  
Senjin:Seiko-chan!wake up!please dont die.  
Yuu:Seiko-sis...why...  
Seiko:...Y-Yuu...chan...?  
Yuu:Seiko-sis!  
Yuu-san then hug his Sister for dear life,while crying in going on,why did she trying to kill herselft.  
(A/N:I cry there man)  
Senjin:Seiko-Chan,why are you trying to hang yourselft?

Seiko-chan then look at us and explain what happened.

Senjin:Wut?  
Seiko:Naomi was...was trying to...  
Seiko-chan didnt finish her sentence as she hug my shoulder and this get worse every minute.  
She then look at Yuu-san.

Seiko:But...Yuu...  
Senjin:hm?  
Seiko:How are you still alive?I saw your body,impale by a sharp metal.  
Senjin:Wut?

That is something I never see or hear -chan was impale by a sharp metal? if she right, then...  
Senjin:How can that be possible if he not even bleeding?  
Yuu-san then look down with a hint of worry and fear,what is he afraid of?  
Yuu:Well...  
**********Few minute later***********

Seiko's POV

After Yuu explain it to us we was shock.  
My little brother has the ability to heal anyform of injury no matter make thing strange,he was curse by something or someone.  
Seiko:Then why didnt you tell me?  
Yuu:Because,I was afraid that you guy call me a freak.  
Senjin:Hey,you know I dont like saying that.

Senjin is right but...Yuu was afraid what I was going to say to him.  
Senjin then ask Yuu.  
Senjin:But,what kinda curse is it Yuu?  
Now that he mention it,I was curiouses at to what is it.

Yuu:Well,my eye change color and I can copy people's ability,But it hurt my eye you know.  
When I look at Senjin,his eye widen,did he know what it is?  
Senjin:Is your eye change to red,with three tomoe?  
Yuu:Yeah,how did you know?  
Senjin:I know that skill was-  
He couldnt finish his sentence as a new voice apeared.  
?:Seikoooo,where are you,look I'm sorry for yelling at you.  
We stop our talk to look at the entrance of it.

It was Naomi.

**Meanwhile**  
Tom(Xeno Kizami)'s POV.  
I look at Ryosuke with a expresion that say"are you paying attetion?"  
A while ago,we did this wierd charm our classmate found,after that,we ended up in a elementary school full of corpse,spirit,zombie and a lot of thing you don't want to know.

We are in the infirmary because Ryosuke was fallen to a bear thing get difficult,even with you can see,I explain EVERYTHING about my origin,but it seem Ryosuke didnt paying attention.  
I sight and look at the other.  
Xenno:Now what?  
Kai:We should check this place okay.  
All:Idiot.  
We then walk our way around that on the way there,a earthquake hit us and the last thing I remember,was that I felt something heavy on my head.

*End of Chapter 3*  
Author Note:I bet most of you guy did not expect about Yuu,or the {Dark Repulser}?  
Now the next episode,we see what going on with Drake(or should we call him Denka)and see what going on.

Also,before I go,You can use my OC what ever you you want,you can sent OC what you need to do:  
Name:Name of your OC.  
Fake name(optional):Name that are not real.  
Personality:How your OC act.  
Gender:Male or Female.  
Age:How old is your OC Type:Living,Spirit,Creature or Werewolft.  
Apearance:Hair,eye,height,weight,etc.  
Region:Nation that your OC live Afility:Special Curse Hunter,Black Magic cult or Paranormal investigater.  
Squad:Name of :Noble Black Wolf.  
History:To know about him/her.  
Friend:What friend is it.  
Rival:What is your rival.  
Ability(Optional):If possible,you can tell me what ability he/she has.  
Element:Fire,Water,Lighting,Earth,Wood,Ice,Light,Dark,Blood(Deathman Wonderlan reference)Wind,Amaterasus,etc.(You can make your own description of it.)  
Armor:For protection Weapon:You can use any normal,rare or is it special?  
Class:Example:Swordman,GunnerKnight(Knight that use weapon that shoot laser),etc.(Created your own class)  
School(optional)What school do you attend.  
Job:If you take a job.  
Crush:Who do you had a crush with.  
Death:If your OC die(What ever seasone it what chapter is.)  
That how you do it,also,the ability to revive is allowed.I will make up to 8 make your OC quick.

~Your man,Axel the Black Moon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Ninja and the Samurai

Author Note:For those who want to sent OC to my story,please PM me,it make me hard you I going to do the old fashion with a cameo from both bleach and soul eater.  
Disclamer:I do not own Corpse Party,the weapon,and the character that may apeared.

Denka Amatoya(Drake)'s POV

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"A scream just happen.  
"W-what was that?"A girl,by the name Chihaya,said.  
"I dont know,but let check it out."I said as I walk with the three girl.

After I go to see my wife and daugher,I find out,or more technicly,my wife told me,that my daugher,Nari,was behaving well...like what you people call them,tough girl,I'm still suprise thought,she has three friend:Nana,Chihaya and Ryutaro(A/N:Ryutaro is not my OC,it belong to JLCHailstorm,sorry for using your OC)But after school(I become a teacher in my daugher's class.)Nana want to try out a friendship charm call "Sachiko ever after charm" and I decide to join.

But after that,we ended up in a abadom school.

We went looking for a way out,at the same time,we went looking for we find out about spirit and stuff.

So I transform instanly after that.  
My transformation is actualy familiar to a shinobi,I have a green ninja tunic with a black guantle,a green ninja pant with a black metal legging and a red scarf in my neck.

I have a large three-way shuriken and a ninja blade(short),I dont wear mask thought.

While we where looking for surviver,I was explaining about myselft.  
But stop mid-way when we hear a scream.

So we found a classroom there,it look lock,but It open with ease.  
"You girl stay here,I go check it out."As soon as I said it,I enter.

Only to be greeded what I sight.

A woman,in late twenties',was on the floor,while been crush by the cabine.I also see a red spirit avove the cabine.  
In instic,I throw my shuriken at the spirit.

But he dissapear easely.  
'Where did it go?'I thought as I was looking around.'No time for that.'I thought back as I was lifting.

"Nana,chihaya,Nari,give me a hand here."I said to the girl.  
"Ok(Alright father)Denka(Denka-san)"the girl say as they help me lifting the woman.  
After that we check on her seem that her right arm was broken badly,but she can still walk without difficulty.

...

I wish Sam is here...

"You okay miss?"I said to a the look at her,she seem to be a teacher."Yeah,and it Shishido Yui."the woman,know as Yui,say.  
"What you been doing here Shishido-kun?"I said in a what-happen-to-you tone."Well I been doing a charm with the student,and I ended up with two student."Yui said.  
"You a teacher?"Nari say."Yeah""Well,it least there two teacher now."As soon as Nana said those word,Yui look at us.

"You a teacher?"She said to me."Yeah,Amatoya Denka is my name"I reply."But what happen here,and where are the other?"I said since I realise she alone here.

"Well I heard a scream from my student,so I tell them to stay there while I check it out,but when I got here,a spirit attack me."Yui reply.  
"Well let go and find the Infirmary,there maybe some first aid kit that we can use."Nari said.

We went outside,but before we set to the Infirmary.  
"YUI-SENSEI"we stop and look at where the scream goes.  
"Shinozaki,Kishinuma,what are doing there?"Yui said.  
"Well,we hear your scream,and we check what happened to you."The girl,Shinozaki said.  
"Who are they Yui-sensei?and what with the get-up?"The boy,Kishinuma like he a deliquint.  
"The name is Amatoya Denka,this is Osagawara Nana,(Insert family name,I forgot)Chihaya and my daugher,Amatoya Nari."I introduce myselft and my student."We're from Mushisawa Academy"  
"The name is Shinozaki Ayumi,this is Kishinuma Yoshiki,we're from Kisaragi Academy"they reply...wait the minute.  
"Did you say Kisaragi Academy?"I said to them.  
"Yeah why?"Ayumi said."Did you hear two student by the name of Zenka Namikage and Senjin Sarutobi?"I said to them.

They seem to know them because Yoshiki said"How did you know about them?"  
"Long story,we talk about it later,meet us at the Infirmary"I reply back"Ok/Fine"they so we split up,I was thinking about the other.

******Meanwhile******  
Zenka Namikage's(Axel)POV

"Begone,beast,{gale fist}!"I said as a electricity forming around my right it black.

After we did the charm,we ended up in a school know as Heavenly host elementary school.  
And I was my lucky day.

But on my way,I meet up with Jake and a boy name kurosaki.

It seem that the charm we use was a trap,so all we need to do is to find a clue to get out of here.  
But later we spot a shinigami currently I was battle again him by myselft since Tenjin...he was uncounsies the moment he spot him.

My transormation is actualy the same that I wearing,but the jacket go down to my leg,I have a black chainmale in my shirt,a metal legging and a black katana I created,it look like the one from yeah.  
Anyway back to the situation.  
"Hold on there kiddo"The shinigami ,did he talk?  
I stop my skill attack and my fist was mere inch to his...mask?wait his mask make him a good guy...the hell?

"What on earth are you?"I said as I look at the shinigami.I hear the door open.

"Dad,there no one there,we going to-"  
A boy said but stop went he see what going on.

...

Well...this is...akward...

****Meanwhile****  
Yuu's POV Man...thing never go easy is it.

After Naomi apear,thing didnt go well.  
Naomi was in a corner,shacking,criyng and saying stuff like"I can believe I almost kill my best friend".

Yeah,I'm think she was possess by the school or something.

...Back to the situation.

"Why...*sob*...I won't accept the fact that...*sob*...that I was trying to kill Seiko*sobing harder*"

Maybe I regret what I say to her...Yeah I'm think I regret it.

"There,there Naomi-San,it not your foult,and it wasn't you,Seiko said that a ghost possessed you"Senjin said,try to conform her,it is me,or Senjin is acting like Seiko-sis?wierd.

"Naomi..."Seiko-sis said with worry over her best friend.  
I was about to say when a new voice apear.  
"What going on here?"  
We look to see two student.A boy with a blue spiky hair,with a wier get-up,has a star...tattoo?and the other,a girl with a black ponytail,wearing a strange get-up as well.

"Um...who are you?"I said to the two.

The boy said,with a cheerfull way,like both Senjin and Seiko-sis do.  
"My name is Black Star,and I will surpass god!"

***End Of Chapter 4***  
Author note:For those who don't know why I have mispelling,I was using a mobile phone,with a aplication call "Writer".It a cool aplication,you use those to write a fanfiction or it,it'll save your time,but you need a SD to use it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The guilt of sorrow,the true about the curse.  
Author note:This is where thing get know we know what curse that Yuu have.  
{}=My skill.  
[]=skill from other story/Series.  
***Flashback:20 year ago***  
Drake's POV.

"So...what the mission again Drake?"Yuutaro say as we were walking throught the swamp.

Earlier that day,I been sent on a rescued mission to find a group of 4 teen that dissapear in the swamp 2 day ago.

I went with my squad:My long time friend Yuutaro Shinohara,our team medic Natsumi Nakashima,our scout Sayaka Shinohara,our team engineer Gen Lester and our team leader Naoyuko.I myselft,is a recruit.

"Why do you need to know if you already hear?"I reply to him."Oh co'om Drake,I only say this incase you forgot"That was he said,everytime we are on the way to the objective,he alway say this to kill the silence.

"We almost there everyone,stay sharp."Naoyuko say,finally.

We made in front of a huge mansion,it seem like it recently made by the look of it.

"Seem like they recently made"Sayaka said."I don't thing so,the last time we have a situation like this,we we're attacked by the "Blue Demon" Sayaka"Natsumi Said.

"Let check it out then,seeing this make me excite."Gen said.

"Okay the,Alpha Grey Falcon,move out!"Yuutaro say and we move into the mansion.  
***End Of Flashback***  
Denka Amatoya(Drake)'s POV.

"Father?you ok?"Nari said as I snap back to realidy.

"Yeah,I'm fine"That was the only said as we made it to the infirmary.

It took a hour to get there,not to mention avoiding the child spirit,and a wierd man with the hammer that seem can't die.

As we pass throught the science door we hear a crash,like a door broke,I walk to were the sound was...

...Only to take a hit to the body by somthing heavy,and hit the wall behind hurt like hell.

"What the hell was that?"I look down to see it was not a object,but a girl.

The uniform is like Ayumi wear,so she must be from kisaragi academy,she seem small,problaby 15-16 I think.

I look at were she was been throw at,to see two child of them missing a uppert part of her head,while the other missing her left eye.

The two dissapear into the darkness.

"Denka-Sensei!(Father!)"I hear my daughter and her friend said as I get seem the girl is unconciusness.

"Yeah,I'm okay,damm that hurt."I reply to them.

Just then,two more appear from the was Ayumi and Yoshiki.

"Suzume!,you alrigth!"They said as they see what happen.

"Shinozaki,Kishinuma,Suzume!,you alright!"Yui said as she walk in.

"You guy ok?what happen?"I said to them.

"It a long story,we tell you after we get you better"Ayumi said as she hold me for balance."Right,let go"I say as we enter the infirmary.

***In another close space***  
Seiko Shinohara's POV.

We exit the bathroom and went to stay at the custodian closet.

While Senjin was talking with Black Star and Tsubaki,and Yuu sleeping,I try to talk with Naomi,but she giving me a silent treatment,she still can't forgive herselft after what she done to me.

Seeing Naomi like this and thinking about what going to happen to Yuu,it make me feel lonely,like the time when...  
...I don't want to talk about it.I don't want to remember that day.  
The day when mom must think I hate her for leaving us,but...  
...but I miss her so much,I want to see her again.

But then I remember something.

"Hey Senjin"I call out him."Hm?what is it Seiko-chan?"Senjin said to so cute when he call me "Seiko-chan",not to mention,how cute when he happy.  
...wait,did I just said cute?what is this feeling when I think about now I should shrug it off,I need to ask him something.

"What are you going to said,about the skill that Yuu has?"I said that to him.

Ever since Naomi and I serperate,because of the argument from the Infirmary,I found a class room that was suppose to be lock,was open,when I enter,I saw my worse nightmare.I saw Yuu,impale by a sharp metal in his chest,I thought he dead,I thought I never see him again,and went one of the spirit say that when you die here,you'll experience pain from the moment of your demise,I never felt so desperate since my mom like the world hate me.

And when I found Naomi,she dragged me to the girl lavatory,hung me up,and left me to die.I thought I was going to be next,I thought I never see my family again,and when I think about what happen to Yuu,the only mind I have...was that I deserve to die in much worse than being hanged to then,like if it was a miracle,Senjin apear,along with Yuu,alive and well.

At first I thought it was'nt real and it must be the school,messing me when they got me out,I knew it was real,that Yuu was still alive,after what I saw,I was happy,that my little brother was ok and that I didn't fail myselft as a sister that they wanted.

But when he explain about his ability to heal his injury and a curse,I was shock,not about the curse,but his healing ,when he said it,my mind set on the time that I found his impale body,everytime I'm think about Yuu,I ended remember what I find in that classroom.

I snap back to realidy when Senjin was waving his hand to my face.

"Seiko-san,are you ok?You never hear what I said?"Senjin said and I blush in emberase,I was so focus on remember what happened,that I didn't paying attemtion to what Senjin said.

"Ah,yeah sorry...um...what did you say about the skill?"I said.  
"Well,the skill was legendary,I never see it till when Yuu tell me about the "Curse",there was these mode call "[Gekkei Tekkai]""Senjin said,and I till my head in confusion.

"[Gekkei Tekkai]?"I repeat what he say."*Yawn*what that?"I look to see Yuu,fully awake.

"It a transformation skill,it doesnt transform your body,it only the it was a rare skill,since only it family bloodline can use it.

"The skill that you have was an example,it was know as the [Sharigan]"Senjin finished his sentence.

"[Sharigan]?"Yuu and I repeated the word.

"Yeah,it a skill,that went active,you'll copy the person's skill,but ten time more powerfull.I hear that when you saw someone importan to you die or killing it in your on eye,while the sharigan is still active,you awaken it second phase call [Mangekyo sharigan]."As soon as he finished,I ended up remember about the time when Yuu and Senjin found me.

What if they got here too late,what if they see me die in front of there eye,would Yuu ended up awaken this [Mangekyo Sharigan]?

"Oh god,then...if Seiko die becuse of me...then...no,I don't want to do that!I don't want to lose my best friend!"Naomi say while crying about what might happened to me.

"Nakashima-san,I told you that it wasnt your foult,you we're posess by the school"Senjin said,trying to conform Naomi,but I know it not her fault that she ended up killing me.

I know because it was my fault that she was in this stated.

Because earlier,when Naomi and I was looking for a way out,she has a sprain ankle and I took her to the infirmary for rest,then we hear Yuka's voice,and I left Naomi here because she need to rest,so I went alone to find Yuka.

But then it didnt went well.

No sooner or later,I hear Naomi's scream and I went back to see her outside,she told me that she was attack by a shadow aparition ghost in the infirmary and she was trying to get into her,and when I say that we go to another place other that this.

She yell at me,she yell at her best thought it was nothing to worrie about,she yell at me,telling me that she will alway be a burden to her mother no matter what.

But that not the worse part.

The worst part,is that she yell me to leave her alone,and then she mock me about my mom,she tell me that it was the only reasone that she left.(A/U:That didnt happen in the canon story,but it did in a game call Corpse Party D2:Fatal Operation)And because of that,I snap and I ran away from her.

I ran away because of that,and it was my fault that this happen.

"I'm sorry Naomi"I wispered myselft,with tear falling out of my face.  
"Huh,what did you say Seiko-sis?"Yuu say."N-nothing,can you tell me more about this [Sharigan] Senjin?"I quickly reply,changing the subject.

"Ah right,the [Sharigan] can only be achieve if your a family of the Uchiha clan,and that is imposible,because you not an Uchiha,you a shinohara Yuu"Senjin finish what he ,did he say Uchiha?

"Wait,if what you said is true,then...that mean..."I couldnt finish my sentence because Yuu do it for me.  
"I remember,our mom was an Uchiha before she marrie to our mean,maybe Seiko-sis also going to have a [Sharigan] as well?"You finished his sentence for me.

"Really?what her name then?"Senjin said and he wanted to know about this.

We both look at each other and nod.

"Sayaka Shinohara Uchiha"Both me and Yuu say in Unison.

***End of chapter 5***  
Disclamer:I do not own corpse party,the character from corpse party and soul eater,the skill from naruto and the weapon from Bleach and Sword art online,only the plot and my OC.  
Author Note:Ok so,to point thing out,Sayaka is not an Uchiha,I do not know how both Sayaka and Yuutaro can you correct the name of Naomi's father,cause I forgot,lol.

I'm still accepting OC,so PM me to anyone who want to participate.

And now without further outdo...NINJA VANISHED!-A smoke apear and when it clear,he was nowhere to be found. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Alpha Grey Falcon's reunion.

Author note:This episode,is where it go all AU.

Disclamer:I do not own Corpse Party and Soul Eater,only the plot and my OC.  
****************************************************

Third Person's POV

*30 minute ago*.

"Sayaka!"Yuutaro said when he see Sayaka.

A day after they went to it new decide that it time to go home,she still afraid what Seiko gonna react when she see she decide that she get over her fear and go home.

And what better place than seeing her husban he was walking his way home.

"Yeah Yuutaro,I'm back home,where are the children?"Sayaka said as she sitting in a bench."Well,Aya and Kei went to bed for a ,is still at school,cleaning a few thing from the culture Yuu,when to Seiko,because he was worries about her getting a cold."Yuutaro answer her question.

"That sound like Yuu alright."Sayaka say as she remember how worries he is over his older sister.

"A yeah,about Yuu."Yuutaro look around incase someone was watching he know no one is here,he say to Sayaka in a worries tone."It seem Yuu has awaken the sharingan."At this,Sayaka's expresion change into a worries face."Did he know about this?"Sayaka say,afraid that he might discover her and Yuutaro's reply."No,as far as I can know,he think it a curse."At this,she sight in relive."It least he won't know...unless Sam tell Yuu about it."The momemt she said it,Yuutaro look at Sayaka in shock."Sam Lester?Gen's child?I saw him."Yuutaro said at her."Yeah,he been sent here along with his new partner,who was name Axel,to investigate Kisaragi Academy."At this Yuutaro was surprise for that."Really?Do you think he still in school?"Yuutaro said worries about Sam."I don't know,I can contacted him,hold on a sec."As Sayaka said this,she took out the com-link and contact Sam.

"Sam,what the status?"Sayaka said to as if she got some good luck,Sam was able to contact back.(Operator-San,you call,well...thing did not go well,for some reasoned,we did this silly charm call "Sachiko Ever After Charm" and we ended up in a abondone school,the spirit say that the school was know as"Heavenly Host Elementary School")After Sam done the report,Sayaka was in a panic."Who was with you now?"She say,afraid that one of her child was serparated.(Well,the problem was that I was all alone,and I'm think I need reinforcement.)After that,her heart shattered,he could find them was begining to worries about both Yuu and Seiko."Then hold on,help is on the way."Sayaka say to Sam,she need to help her child before it too late.

(I already contac the other,it seem all of them ended up in Heavenly Host as well.)Sam said as he realise something."Drake end up there as well?"As soon as she said this,Yuutaro look at her in surprise.'Drake is in this mission too?'Thought Yuutaro.

(Yeah he is here as well)Sam said to this,she smirk"Well,that mean it save me the time to find him."Sayaka said.(Huh?Are you saying you are not alone?)Sam said in confuse manner."Yeah,and I know where to find them."Sayaka said with a smirk,somehow,Yuutaro had a bad feeling about this.

(Okay Operator-san,in a mean time,I'm going to find some surviver,Sam and I change my name to Senjin,so call me Senjin,bye.)Sam,now Senjin,cut out his com-link,leaving Sayaka in confusion.'Senjin?Why did he change his name?'Thought Sayaka."Is something wrong dear?"Yuutaro say,worring about the situacion.

"Well,I'll explained later,but first,we need to find Natsumi,Gen and Naoyoku."Sayaka say to her husband,who was surprise by her sudden behavior."Well,from what I hear,Natsumi still here,Naoyoku die from a accident and Gen...what are you doing here?"Yuutaro said,but question to...a wierd blue anyone see that kitty,people will go all kawaii on look at the kitty in surprise."Gen?Are you spying on us?"Sayaka said to the a puff of smoke happen,and when it clear,a man emerge.

He look almost Identicle to Sam,blue short hair and ocean blue eye,except that he has a small beard,he wear his simple clothes,blue shirt and blue jean,and a blue and black is Gen Lester,the cheerfull boy's son.

"Well,look at you Sayaka,no time no see Yuutaro?"Gen said to the Shinohara."Well,that also save all the time as need to find Natsumi."Sayaka said as she was getting luckier."Way Ahead of you."Gen said as Natsumi apeared running to them.

"Gen,you said that my baby is-oh Sayaka,you back."Natsumi was talking to Gen but then notice her old teamate."Been a long time Natsumi,and did you say baby?"Sayaka said as she recalled what did she said."Oh yeah,I heard she had a daugher,her name was Naomi right?"Yuutaro said to Sayaka."Really?never knew about that."Sayaka said,then Natsumi remember something."Oh yeah,your daugher,Seiko is'nt?,just visit my house yesterday for a sleep over."Natsumi said to Sayaka,who was surprise about this."Really?when did-forget that,we have a mission to do."Sayaka said,remember she doesnt have time for chat."Huh?What is it?"Natsumi said confuse?"Is a long story,we need to do this charm I found out."Sayaka said.

***Present Time***  
Zenka Namikage's(Axel)POV

We are walking throught the corridor on the first floor.

Just a while ago,I was fighting again this boy name Death the Kid,but people call him Kid,and let just say,his two friend are not normal people,both girl transform into a gun...a freaking GUN!have you ever seen a person transorm into a weapon?no,well here you have it,two girl,transform into a back to the bussnise.

After the fight,we agreed to work together,so we walk throught the corridor.

Only to find a child alone here.

"Hey,aren't you Mochida's sister?"I said as I remember her just now."Huh?...Zen...ka?Yuka said,she seem timid,why is she-oh right,I have a katana."Hey,it all right,I'm not gonna hurt you okay."I said as she think I gonna hurt her."Ah,not it not that,but...who is that strange guy with a costume?"Yuka said pointing to lord ...she think he wearing a costume?Wow.

"Long story miss now we need to find the other."Kid said to Yuka in a nice tone."Well I take the lead."Jake said as he was walking toward the stairs.

Only to hear him look to see him sitting and what apeared,make me smile."Xenno,you way to scared."I said to Xenno as he emerge with other group,he wear a bandage on his happened to him?"So you're here too,and Tenjin,you ok?"Tom said as the other was surprise to see seem to be from byakudan as well.

"Fukuroid,Kurosaki,Mitsuki,your all alright!"A girl,with a long ponytail,said."Guy!you okay as well!"Kurosaki said as he see the other."Lord death,Kid,Liz,Patty,you here."Said a...frankestine?Okay this is getting wierder all day."Haha,Stein,Spirit,you're here as well."Death ,thing get wierder as hell.

**Meanwhile**  
Denka Amatoya's(Drake Amatoya)POV

"And that about it"I finish to my teamate after our should I said my old friend.

After we get to the infirmary,I patch up both me and Suzume.A boy,name Morishige apeared,with a nice then someone apeared that surprise me.

My old friend:Sayaka,Yuutaro,Natsumi and Gen is here as turn out,Senjin contact her and it seem she got here with the reunion would been less...akward once they see me in this state.

"And I keep telling you to be carefull man."Yuutaro said,man he never change did he."Never mind that,we need to find the other,if that possible."I said to them,we really need to be seriues.

"I already contact with the other,it seem he found a boy name Satoshi."Sayaka said as I nod.I still can't believe that Natsumi's daugher,Naomi,was possesed by the school first time,she was trying to kill Seiko,which been save by both Senjin and the second time,she almost commit ,she must have a bad luck or something.

Then again,Natsumi said that Naomi let her emotion control her,which that was the disaventage she got."Well,it least they all fine right...what?"Gen said and we look at him with a bore face."You a idiot you know that right?"I said to him as I stand.

"Oh come on Denka,you know I alway get exicted everytime we are in a haunted place right?"Gen said,both Sam and Gen alway get excited when they are in a haunted place."Oh shut up Gen."I said to need to learn to be carefull.

**Back with Senjin**  
Yuu's POV

"I still can't believe about this,my mom,was use to fight again the supernatural being?"Naomi said after we cross throught a door that lead to another hallway.

Not long after the chat about the [Sharingan] and about my mom,Senjin's com-link active,which he forgot that has a said it was the operator,and she want to talk with me and Sis,when we answer,we imediatly find out who this operator is.

It was our mom.

We was shocked to find out about why she didn't come back,which I was glad that it was'nt because of my sister,who has a tear of joy for hearing our mom again.

Then another revelation spark.

Our mom was in Heavenly Host,with dad and Naomi's for how,was thank to Senjin,mom was actualy relieve that we are ok a plan was form,we had to find a clue as to find a way to escape the school ground.

But thing did not end well.

Naomi was acting strange,and then she took we was looking for her,we met with Satoshi,Yuka's older brother,it seem he and his sister was was worries that something might happened to her,but I was worries her more.

Before this happened,I met Yuka in school,she was my classmate,but we never talk then one day,while Seiko-sis went with her friend for her friend's birthdate,I found Yuka,on the bench,crying.I see her everytime in class first I want to go home and watch over my sibling,but I don't want to see her cry.

So I decide that I talk with her,to see if something wrong,then while chatting,I tell her if she want something to eat,and she so,we become share some secret,she know about my healing ability and the curse,but she never say to everyone about me.

Then this happened.

In the culture festival,when I left with the umbrella because Seiko-sis forgot to take the umbrella before she went to sleep over,let just say I was worries she might catch a on my way to school,I saw Yuka with the umbrella,I found out that her brother forgot the umbrella as well,so we walk together.

It was akward because I was walking with a girl I know much about.

And then you know the rest,back to where we are.

As we where looking for Naomi,we ended up in the bathroom again,but this time,something was we hear a sound,like a bucket was kick went to the source and found something that I really tire of was Naomi,hanging herselft,then I decide that I use my shoulder to carrie her.

After we got her out,she can't remember how she got here,so she must been posseses is worrie for her,I don't blame decide to check out the back to the way we are.

"Yeah,seem like our mom know your mom."Seiko-sis said with a little worries."Yeah,but man,our parent really take the risk to save us."Senjin said,you sometime act like a child.I still have Senjin's com-link,so I need to be carefull not to lose it.

"Well,what ever or still need to fi-"Before Mochida could saod anything,a earthquake hit again."W-what!?"Senjin said as he hold himself using his not fair that he has the only thing to protect again the monster.

I feel something wrap around me,I look up to see Seiko-sis holding me for really care about her sibling more than Naomi.

Then,I feel as if the ground collapse under my feet.

"Aaahhh"Both me and Sis scream as we last thing I remember,was a scream from our friend.

"SEIKO!"  
"SHINOHARA!"  
"SEIKO-CHAN!YUU-CHAN!"

**To be Continue**  
Okay,know here the Weapon that came from the game and/or anime.  
Yuu:Zangetsu Blade/Bleach Senjin(Sam):Dark Repulser/Sword Art Online.  
Zenka(Axel):Tenshio Blade/Bleach.  
Denka(Drake):Three way shuriken/Naruto.  
Tenjin(Jake):Crimsom blade/My sword Xenno(Tom):Light Bow and gunblade/Kid Icarus Series Seiko:Dragonic Moon/My spear Naomi:Six dragon blade/Sengoku Basara.

And more to tell,the next episode we will see Yuu awaiken the spirit weapon and Seiko finaly awaiken both the Sharigan and the spirit weapon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:This were you get the ,from this forward,you only see from Yuu's Seiko going to have another weapon.

**Bold**=Spirit talk.

_Italic=_Flashback or thought.

Underline=Name of the Spirit Weapon.

_**Bold and Italic**_=Spirit weapon talk.

Disclamer:I only own the story and the OC,the character and the weapon from Corpse Party,Soul Eater,Dynasty Warrior and Bleach,belong to it respected ,the two OC that will apear does not belong to me,it belong to the respected owner.

****Chapter 7 Start****

****Yuu's POV****

Darkness is all I could see,I don't know what happened to me and Nee-chan after the fall.I don't think we die because we are breaving.

I could hear a pain sob on my chest and something warm in my Nee-Chan crying?I decide that I could see what going on.

When I slowing open my eye,I was met with a chocolate brown eye of my Nee-chan.

"N-nee-chan?"I said it,trying to see what going on."Yuu,y-you okay...I'm gl-glad that you're n-not hurt."She say,but she look like as if she hurt.I got into the sitting position and I look at my Nee-chan,she was putting both of her arm around her breast.

"Nee-chan,are you okay?"I say to her,worring that my Nee-chan is nodded quickly,meaning that she was fine and not hurt,but her face look otherwise.I know nee-chan about everything,I can even see throught her lie.

I glare at her and slowing reaching my hand to her chest area,to which she hold her chest tigher."W-what are you d-doing Yuu,I say I'm fi-"She cut off as I was able to reach her chest,I can feel something sticky,squishy and liquid,blood I guess.

At this,she flinch a bit,and I glare at her."Nee-chan,you're not fine,your chest is bleeding."I say to her as I try to remove her she react quickly and swat my hand away."W-what are you doing Yuu!?"She almost yell at me,she might think I'm acting a little perv,but I not gonna do something like that.I look at her with a spout in my face."Hold still,I'm gonna see how badly her injure is."I said as I remove her shirt.

Funny thing is that I don't mind seeing nee-chan without the fact that I see nee-chan clotheless every time she take me to bath,which that'll explain everything.

It seem she must been impale in her breast,but a inch from her heart,there also many bandage she use to temporaty stop the bleeding,I sight in relief that nee-chan is'nt badly injure,but if ignore,she might die from blood loss.I look at her and she look down in shame,I must embarrasse her."Yuu,you just make me feel down,but why are you helping me?"She said as she was on a verge of tear.

"Hold still Nee-chan,let me heal your wound."I say as I chant the incantation,a white circle surroun us."[First Aid]!"I said as I feel the calmness and warm through my hand and to her chest.A few second later,her pain subside completly.

"There,feel any better nee-chan?"I said as I look at her,to see her tear falling down."Nee-chan?"I say confuse as to why she holding her tear."Why."Nee-chan say with a sad tone,I look at her in confuse."Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?If I only make thing worse here!"Nee-chan say as she can't hold anymore and she start crying."N-nee-chan!?"I yelp in nee-chan crying?

"It all my fault you know,it all my fault that Naomi end up be like this."Nee-chan say as she keep crying,nee-chan think it was her fault for Naomi-san end up almost killing herself?"Nee-chan,it not your fault,you didnt know this gonna happened."I say,trying to comfort nee-chan."No,it my fault,you were'n there to see it."Nee-chan say,still taking the blame,why?This is the first time I see nee-chan like this."Because,while Naomi and I were looking for you,she had a sprained I took her for the Infirmary to patch her up."Nee-chan say,trying to hold is she telling me this?"Nee-""Don't interrupt me!"Nee-chan yell at me.I never see nee-chan yell at me,and never seeing her like this.

"While we were resting there,we hear Yuka's voice somewhere,and I decide to look for her by myself,alone while Naomi while I was looking for her,I hear Naomi's I check and she was outside of the tell me that she was attack by a shadow being,so I tell her if she was okay...But then...She yell at me,and we got into a huge fight,but then she say that we had to split up,but...I don't want to be I try to tell her,she say to leave her alone,and then,she say something that I could'nt control myselft,then I yell at her,telling her that I trust her,and that we no longer friend,and then I...I..."Nee-chan could'nt finish as her head went to my arm and I hear her sobing into my arm.

"Nee-chan,it okay to be mad,and cry,but...That does'nt mean that you leave your friend behind."I say as I try to comfort my Nee-chan.

"I know,but...It was my fault that I left her,and after what happened to her,I deserve to be like this.I deserve to die worse than being hung."Nee-chan say as she cry,I glare at her and say something that make everyone froze in shock.

"Nee-Chan,don't you dare try and commit suicide,because then,you'll forgett our sibling,waiting to come home,do you want to repeat the same incident from two year ago?No,because then who has to cook for dinner?Who has to take a bath?Who gonna put them to sleep and who gonna pick them up when dad not home?"I say to her,trying to sound demanding.

At this,Nee-chan look at me in shock at my speeches."Yuu..."Nee-chan say,then a small smile forming her."Your right Yuu,there no point to cry over something that can't be we're going to try and escape this place with everyone."Nee-chan say,now back to what she is.

"Hello?Is someone there?"A voice say,we look to see a two girl,one of them wearing a gim clothes while the other with a school uniform that I don't reconize."Who are you?"Nee-chan say to them,trying cover me."Woah,woah,is that how you say to an old friend."The other girl say and we can see it this,our face light up as we reconize them.

"Suzumoto!,Aoi!"Nee-chan say as we got up and look at them."**It been a long time huh Yuu?**"I hear a voice and then a blue flame apeared,it a spirit.I reconize that voice before."Rin?"I say,not believing what I saw."**Yeah,it me,sorry that you two have to see me like this.**"Rin say as he might look down.

"Oh,sorry for what happen to you Rin."I say in then back away and then scream at me."**WATCH OUT!**"He say as I till my I hear a door break from my left,I look just in time to get a hit to the face by something.I feel like I been throw into the air all the way to the walk."YUU!"Nee-chan say I feel a series of paint throught my body.

That it didnt hurt much for some reason,it feel like a pinch or a ,what ever it punch me stop doing it,I look to see a Zombie,with a hammer...A hammer that he use to me...How the heck it do that without having any broken bone?

Then he was walking to Nee-chan."No,please don-!"Nee-chan scream as he grab her by the neck."*choke**cought*...p-please d-don't..."Nee-chan say in between choke.I got up and then punch his back,for some reasoned,I expect to have no efect,what I didn't expect,was that my fist was shining white and hurt him.

At this he took a step back,release nee-chan from his grip."Leave nee-chan alone!"I say as I brought my defense,then something happened.A large heavy sword apeared from my hand and it long enought to reach at the Zombies' this I was surprise,but then proceed to push him off the edge using the sword.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!"The monster say as he fall down the hole.I then feel something in my back,I look to see a sheat,so I sheated my I was still shock that this happened."What was that?"I say outloud."_**I have finally awaken young master.**_"A voice say to my head,I look around,actually,everyone look around."_**I'm in your back young master Yuu.**_"The voice say againg and I look to see a sword.I blink in confusing."_Did that sword...Speak?_"I thought as I unsheated my blade."_**Yes I did young master.**_"Yep,it was the sword that speak."Yuu that sword speak."Nee-chan say as she look at the sword in disbelief.

"You must have a Spirit weapon withing you Yuu."Chimomu say and I look at her in confuse."Huh?""_**Greeting Young master Yuu,my name is **__**Zangetsu**__**.**_".The weapon,now call Zangetsu say."Spirit...Weapon?"I say in confuse."Spirit weapon are a weapon that seal in the body of the Spirit walker."Chimomu say as I look at him in confuse."What?""_**It**_ _**seem my brother,**__**Tenshio**__**,has already awoken.**__**Getsuga**_ _**is still sleep.**_"Zangetsu say as I look at him."Who Getsuga and Tenshio?"I say in confuse."_**Tenshio**_ _**is the spirit weapon of the darkness,he was created by the Namikage and the Shinohara Family,only the blood of the Namikage can wield for they are born as the darkness tamer**_**.**_**Getsuga is a spirit weapon of light,it was created by Miyu Shinohara and only the one with the strong heart can wield,which is you Young mistress Seiko.**_"Zangetsu say as we both look at the blade."Heh?I can summon a sword too?Well let me see."Nee-chan say as she was trying to hold like a sword.

Then a sword apeared on her hand,it size is the same,but it apearance is look like a kitchen knife without handle,It edge is silver,but the rest is black."_**Mmm,just 2 more minute please.**_"Getsuga say,it a she and...She sound like my nee-chan when she rest."_**You have awake sister.**_"Zangetsu say.

Okay...I need a explaination.

"_**Huh?Oh hiya bro. how it been?Hm?Say,what happened to the boy,he bleeding.**_"Getsuga say and I look at my self,I don't see any blood."_**She means that you bleeding on your head.**_"Zangetsu say and I touch to my forehead,and I feel a stingy pain in my to mention blood.

"Oh god,come on,let me get you-ah!"Nee-chan say,but cut off when she feel her eye burning ...Buring eye...That means...

"Nee-chan,are you okay?"I say as I look into her she open her eye,instead of her chocolate brown eye,she has a crimsom red eye and three tomoe.

****End of chapter 7****

**Author Note:Okay this is it,the next chapter,Seiko will finally confess her feeling for Naomi.**

**BTW,I started a forum,it call "Corpse Party:The adventure of Yuu and Senjin"You guys should join too.**


End file.
